Safari Zone (Kanto)
The Kanto Safari Zone is a special preserve in Kanto that s can enter to capture Pokémon. It is owned by Baoba. For 500, the player can play the Safari Game and receive 30 s. s are limited to 500 /600 steps in the Safari Zone before the Game is over. A Safari Zone Exploration Campaign is also taking place, where the goal is for Trainers to find the Secret House, located in the deepest area, Area 3. The prize for finding the house is . In the Safari Zone, when a wild Pokémon appears, Trainers cannot send out Pokémon to battle it. Instead, Trainers must face Pokémon only with simple tools, and catching a Pokémon becomes much more reliant on luck, as Pokémon are able to run away from the Trainer at any time. Trainers may throw Bait to make a Pokémon less likely to run, but this also makes it harder to catch. Conversely, throwing Rocks will make a Pokémon easier to catch but more likely to run. In Generation II, the Safari Zone has closed down while Baoba takes a vacation. In the contemporaneous Generation IV games, he has opened in Johto and Kanto's Pal Park is located here. Areas The Safari Zone is divided into four areas: * The Center Area: where the player enters the Safari Zone * Area 1: east from the Center Area * Area 2: north from the Center Area * Area 3: west from the Center Area In the Generation I games, "Center Area" is actually used to refer to both the entrance area that acts as a hub to all the other areas, and the area east from this hub. Safari Game As with other Safari Games, Pokémon are made easier or harder to capture by modifying the Pokémon's . Pokémon can be in any of three states—angry, eating or neutral—with the angry state making them more likely to run but the eating state making them less likely to. Generation I At the start of an encounter, two counters—an "angry counter" and an "eating counter"—are set to 0. Whenever Bait is thrown, the angry counter is reset while the eating counter increases by a random value between 1 and 5 (but to no more than 255). The opposite occurs if a Rock is thrown: the eating counter is reset and the angry counter increases on the same basis. The catch rate is doubled (to no more than 255) whenever a Rock is thrown, but halved (rounded down) whenever Bait is thrown. At the end of each turn, if either the angry or eating counter is nonzero, it is decreased by 1; if the angry counter is decreased to 0, the modified catch rate resets to the Pokémon's initial catch rate. A random value between 0 and 255 inclusive is generated, and if this is less than half of the Pokémon's Speed rounded down (if the Pokémon is eating), double the Speed (if the Pokémon is in a neutral state), or four times the Speed (if the Pokémon is angry), the Pokémon escapes. A Pokémon will also always escape if its Speed is 128 or more, even if it is eating. Generation III The Safari Game mechanics were overhauled to more closely resemble the one in the Hoenn Safari Zone. Like it, there is an additional "catch factor" that begins at 100/1275 of the Pokémon's catch rate (rounded down). Each species of Pokémon also has its own "escape rate", unlike in the Hoenn Safari Zone, which is never modified. Like Generation I, a Pokémon will be angry or eating whenever Bait or Rocks are thrown. If Bait is thrown, it will be "eating" for 2-6 turns, during which the catch factor is halved. If Rocks are thrown, it will be "angry" for 2-6 turns, during which the catch factor is doubled. Being "angry" or "eating" is mutually exclusive, though modifications to the catch factors will stack (reverting to its original value whenever the Pokémon is neither "angry" nor "eating"). Whenever a Safari Ball is thrown, the catch factor is converted back to a catch rate by multiplying by 1275/100 and rounding down. At the end of a turn, a random number from 0 to 99 is generated, and is compared to 5 times its "modified escape factor": 1275/100 of the escape rate (rounded down), which is doubled if the Pokémon is "angry" or quartered (rounded down) if the Pokémon is "eating". If the random value is less, the Pokémon escapes. Closing notices In Generation II, the sign outside the Safari Zone contains a notice about it being closed in that reads: In , the sign informs that since the Safari Zone is closed, the facility houses Pal Park instead. Category:Kanto locations Category:Safari Zone